A Moment in Time
by JTOM
Summary: Principal Willoughby has to deal with a particular trio of trouble makers. Mini-Shot.


_A Moment in Time_

There was a long list of things that annoyed Principal Willoughby to no end, and many of them started with one of two names. Sheen Estevez and Jimmy Neutron. He muttered something to himself and let out a low sigh. He had been staring at his computer for hours now. It was blank. He hovered his hands over the keys, and frowned.

Nothing was coming.

He grit his teeth and frowned. He knew what he had to do. He wouldn't be able to get any writing done if he didn't do this one little thing first. He had been getting piles of written complaints about Jimmy and Sheen for days now. And they were taking up every inch of spare desk space he had. He needed to call them into his office. He had to talk to them.

He groaned, and rubbed his temples. He didn't want to, though. He wanted to spend the rest of the day working on his new screenplay- and be spared the headache that was sure to come after speaking to _those_ two. Especially _Sheen._

His finger trembled as he reached for the intercom button. Finally, he pressed it, and brought his mouth to the microphone.

"Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez and... oh... Carl Wheezer. In my office. NOW!" he yelled.

After about ten minutes, Principal Willoughby could hear the terrible trio speaking with one another loudly from outside his office.

"What do you think it is this time, guys!?" yelled Sheen.

"Well, let's see. Could he have found out about the time you spray painted Ultralords name across the entire school cafeteria?" asked Carl. "Nah! Oh, maybe its about the time Jimmy set fire to the library!" yelled Sheen.

"That wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know the auto-reader would explode like that?" asked Jimmy.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe 'cuz they ALWAYS explode!" yelled Sheen.

"Well at least I didn't spend an entire recess in the bathroom practicing break dancing!" yelled Jimmy.

"Hey! You know I had a dance-off that week!" yelled Sheen.

"Then why did the bathroom end up covered in Alphabet Soup!?" yelled Jimmy.

"You stay outta my business and I'll stay outta yours, Mister 'I keep a picture of Betty Quinlin in my hair!'" yelled Sheen.

"STOP IT GUYS! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS ARGUING IS TEARING US APAAAART!?" bellowed Carl.

"And you! What did you do, Carl!? You're never called into Willoughbys office!" yelled Sheen.

Principal Willoughby flinched, and considered wearing putting in the ear plugs he used for afternoon naps. With a sigh, he decided against it. "Hurry up and get in here, you three!" he yelled. The door to his office opened slowly, and Jimmy, Carl and Sheen walked in and took a seat in front of his desk.

Principal Willoughby cleared his throat. "I have been getting a lot of complaints about you three. More than usual, Jimmy. _Sheen_." he hissed. "And I was surprised to see your name here too, Carl! You don't usually get involved in your friends... mischief." he said.

Carl looked down at the floor. "Sorry, Principal Wombat..." he muttered.

"Now, Carl- if you would just- wait! Excuse me!?" he yelled. Carl blinked, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What? That's your name, isn't it?" he asked. "Uh, Carl... its _Willoughby_." whispered Jimmy. Sheen burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA! _Wombat- _Good one Carl!" cackled Sheen.

"SHEEN!" yelled Principal Willoughby. Unfortunately, his anger did nothing to quell his laughter- so he decided to wait it out. After almost five minutes, during which not only had Sheen not stopped laughing- but not even stopped to catch his breath, Willoughby was on the verge of losing his patience. Finally, Jimmy elbowed Sheen in the ribs.

"OW! Dang!"

"If your finished..." Principal Willoughby started. "Oh! Not quite! Give me like twenty more minutes and-" Principal Willoughby cut Sheen off with a piercing glare. "As I was saying..." he continued. "The teaching staff and the janitorial department at their wit's end with you three! Never in this schools history have their been so many fires, explosions, robot attacks and weird green slime! I have had it!" he yelled.

Jimmy cleared his throat. "I'm sure that's nothing my Forget-O Blaster can't solve." he said.

"And that's another thing! Stop brainwashing me all the time! Why- I found out yesterday that there are entire seasons of 'National Idol' that I have completely missed!" he yelled.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You're _welcome..._" he muttered.

Principal Willoughby ignored Jimmys comment. "For all of these infractions- I'm afraid I'm going to have to give nine hundred million days of detention!" he said.

"What!? But I'll miss the new Ultralord movie, 'Ultralord versus the Fifty other Superhero Movies Coming out this Summer'! yelled Sheen.

"Yeah! And I don't know how to record stuff with my VCR..." Carl muttered.

Jimmy blinked. "You have a _VCR_?" he asked. Carl nodded. "I'm allergic to DVD players..." he said. Jimmy, Sheen and Principal Willoughby all gave him a look.

"What?"

"Never mind. Look, Principal Willoughby. I have a proposition that might work out for both of us." said Jimmy.

* * *

"Wow, Jimmy! I can't believe you got Principal Willoughby to reduce our sentence from nine hundred million to just _nine_! How did you do it!?" asked Sheen, as the three of them made their way down the hall to the detention room.

Jimmy frowned. "Sheen. You were _there_." he said.

"Yeah, but I kinda wasn't payin' attention..." said Sheen. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "I just gave him something I knew he would appreciate." he said.

"You mean you bribed him?" asked Carl.

"No, no. That would be against the law, Carl. It was just a sign of goodwill." explained Jimmy. "So... a bribe?" asked Carl. Jimmy shrugged. "I'll have my lawyer get back to you on that." he said.

* * *

Principal Willoughby smiled, and opened a can of purple flurp. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. Yep. This was the life.

He pressed a small button, and 'National Idol' suddenly flickered onto his computer screen. After he had laughed and cried along with the show, the image suddenly froze. Then, it disappeared. Suddenly, big bold words appeared on his computer monitor.

'Warning! This device has gained sentience, and will now proceed to turn everything in its path into cheese. Warning!'

Suddenly, the monitor began to change shape- until it looked like a little metallic monster. "Ruh-huhuhuhuh!" it cackled evilly. Principal Willoughby twitched.

"NEEEEUUUUTRROOOOON!"

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

_(AN_: This was written as a part of a challenge for the I Dream of Jimmy Forums.)


End file.
